Birth Of An Atlantian Princess
by Tea1706
Summary: Yuri was a 16 year old royal princess who want to be free, and travel outside the palace walls. But a certain problem has caused her to sneak out and travel on her own. What will await on her travels ? Follow this story to find out. (This is my new OC, don't attempt to steal)
1. Chapter 1

As our story begins.. A young 15 year old Atlantian princess named Yuri was roaming the grounds, staring out into the afternoon sunset, and the clear blue ocean from the pathway of her father's palace, breathing the fresh air thinking to herself.

'Ahh.. the ocean sea air always makes me feel much calmer whenever I'm feeling upset or just need a way to clear my head of the day's thoughts.' She said as she sighed looking out toward the ocean. 'I wonder what life would be like beyond these walls. But I know father would never allow it.'

A small gust of wind blew her long straight blonde hair, while I was standing admiring the beautiful scenery.

"Princess Yuri. Oh princess." Came a voice from a male tutor who was trying to get her attention, founding me in my usual spot. "There you are. You can't be out here and missing your daily lessons. It was my duty to help you prepare for when you become the next ruler of this fine kingdom."

"I know that but-" I answered him interrupting.

"Na uh, no buts Princess, you need to focus more on your studies, instead of wasting your time out here. What will our citizens think if you don't take things seriously."

"That's just it, I don't think I can govern a city all by myself." I replied. "I want a little excitement in my life, not to be cooped up like some rabbit in a rabbit cage. I Want To Be FREE."

"Well, if you feel that way princess, then I suggest discussing your honest opinion with your father King Kudqos." He said.

Kudqos was the current ruler of Atlantis, just right before the whole Dartz era had begun, along with my mother Queen Sophia.

"You know, you're right. I need to stand up to my father, and stop procrastinating." I said to myself. "Thanks for understanding."

"Not at all Princess Yuri." He said while holding the textbooks in his arms. "I'll take my leave now, good day."

He walks off with a stern face, saying 'ungrateful little-' under his breath.

'Speaking of talking with father, wonder if he'll even listen to what I have to say.' I thought. "Better go and get this over with."

Yuri walked along the hallways, passing the many servants who was taking care of the palace, until I entered into the throne room seeing my parents sitting in their chairs.

"Father. Mother. I need to speak with you."

"What a coincidence, your father and I have something to tell you too Yuri." Mother replies.

"What is it ?" I asked.

"Since you are of proper age, we've decided that you should start finding a husband to settle down with." Father added.

I spoke my mind. "Marriage ?! I'm sixteen years old, I don't need to be thinking about commitment right now, plus who would be interested in me."

"Yuri, it's in our best interest to-" Queen Sophie said, agreeing with Kudqos.

"Ha, you're best interest." I said sarcastically.

"Do not use that tone of voice with your mother, young lady." Father said in anger. "Besides I've already arranged for you to meet different princes from other kingdoms."

"You did WHAT?! But father-" I said with an serious tone.

"No buts. You've been spending way too much time daydreaming." Father replied. "It's high time you start to act more like a princess. Tomorrow, you will meet these princes and then pick one of them to be your husband. Is that clear ?"

'There again, he would even listen to what I have to say.' I thought, replying back with a sad but still sarcastic. "Yes."

With that I excused myself and goes back out to take one last look at the ocean.

'Marriage? That is far from my mind at moment.'

To Be Continued... End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

In the last chapter

"Marriage? That is far from my mind at the moment." Yuri thought.

* * *

Looking out at the ocean's calm waters. I fuss over in my head, the idea that father arranged meetings with three princes.

' _I don't think I can ever impress anyone, let alone my parents. I have my own desires and wants, but no one seems to want to listen to what I have to say.'_

I lean up against one of the cylinder posts, smelling the salty air coming from one of the nearby beaches.

' _What I really want is, to find someone who's mysterious and seeks adventure, instead of being cooped up with one that my father has chosen for me. The only way that will ever happen, is to go searching on my own.'_

From out of the blue, a mystical voice spoke.

"Adventure! You say!"

Startled by the voice, I answered it with a spooked tone.

"Who said that? Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance to you Princess, but.. I can fulfil your most desired wish, Finding that special person that you are seeking." The voice replied.

"And how suppose your gonna do that exactly?"

"With this."

A light pink pearl pendant with a thin silver chain floated down towards me glowing, as if it was reacting to my emotional energies.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A universal necklace that will help you achieve your ultimate goal. It also acts as a time traveler."

The object floated up and down slowly in front of my face, enticing me to take it.

"This seems like a dark scheme somehow."

"You want to find your special someone, do you not."

"Well…"

"Just go ahead and take it, there's no catch."

I thought for a few long minutes.

' _This might be the break I'm looking for, No.. whoever this person is could be tricking me for all I know. Oh, what should I do. Marry some loser prince of my father choosing or have an adventure searching for a man worthy on my own.'_

Finally, for the first time, I made my own decision. Taking the necklace into my hands making it stop glowing.

"What do I have to do first to make it work.?"

"Put the necklace on and snap your fingers."

I wrapped my arms around my neck, clipping the necklace together. Soon after snapping my fingers I suddenly vanished into thin air.

"The outside world will be a gateway to your most inner fears."

I traveled through a strange looking hole, then five other portals with names written above them appears before me.

A random portal hole with a super long name in it's title floated over.

"Maybe exploring one of these wouldn't be so bad."

Without hesitating I entered it, embracing the fact of what was going to be on the other side. The world looked like it was a war zone, rioting corpses everywhere, until I spotted a young little boy with blonde hair. He was in a red coat, also wearing white gloves, and standing next to a metal suit of armor that moved on it's own.

"W-what is this place? Certainly not the type of environment I don't want to be right now."

My pendant starts to react strangely, it glowed a different color then chanted a spell that only I hear. Once the spell was completed it changed back to it's normal pink color. But I still wearing my royal attire.

"Wonder what's going on over here?" the smaller person said from a distance.

I thought to myself. _'Shoot, better get out of here before I'm discovered. I'll visit this place another time when my nervous have calmed down.'_

Snapping again, a portal reopened and I exited the world, then snapping a third time to close it.

"I could have sworn someone was over here." the smaller person spoke to the metal armor.

"Ed, you heard what Colonel Mustang said about this important assignment, no slacking off."

"Yeah, yeah don't get your helmet all up in a bunch AL."

Meanwhile...

Yuri took calming breathes to compose herself. "That was super close. Thank goodness I got out of there before the kid found me. Let's try another world, one that's not so scary. How about something more gentle and sweet."

The pendent reacted to her request, thus another portal floated over, with a super long name in it's title.

"This time I'll just peak my head in, just to see if it's safe. Second times the charm... right?"

I gulped, slowly leaning into the opening, chanting. _'Please don't be scary.'_

As I looked around, seeing a clear blue sky, and hearing little birds chirping.

"Hm. Looks peaceful enough to explore. What was the name of this world again. I think it said Or-ua-n High School Host Club." I ponder to myself. "What the heck is a host club?" (Side Story Squeal: Welcome To Ouran Academy, read after you read this one)

* * *

Sorry for a very short chapter. What world will she explore next? Stay tuned.


End file.
